<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts for fellow Authors by S_Heart_B (InfinitelyLoving)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114864">Prompts for fellow Authors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitelyLoving/pseuds/S_Heart_B'>S_Heart_B (InfinitelyLoving)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Major Crimes (TV), Major Crimes (TV) RPF, The Closer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor - Freeform, F/F, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitelyLoving/pseuds/S_Heart_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultragirlvfr750 asked for prompts so I'm sharing with the fandom. These were created by my best friend. Do what you will with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brenda Leigh Johnson &amp; Sharon Raydor, Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor, Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson/Captain Sharon Raydor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompts for fellow Authors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/gifts">ultragirlvfr750</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt 1: Charlie leaves the house. Brendan Leigh gets high as hell but still not comprehending that she's acting weird. Sharon persuades her to watch a movie in the bedroom. Brenda Leigh keeps making advances towards Sharon, who won't let much happen bc of the drugs but turns it into a mutual masturbation session... Sharon unintentionally - she didn't mean to get turned on, but she couldn't help it after watching Brenda.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt 2: Sharon adores how much Brenda Leigh is aroused by food. She decides to slightly compromise on the "no sticky food" in the bed rule... but only as long as it's exactly how she says. Sharon makes a silky chocolate ganache tart... and let's Brenda Leigh suck it off of her strap on. Gotta be lots of emphasis on the noises...</p><p> </p><p>Prompt 3: Brenda doesn't know that Sharon is really amazing at sailing.. and her family owns a sailboat. Sharon asks Brenda to go sailing w her bc she wants to be able to make her scream without neighbors being nosy or having their coworkers come knocking.</p><p> </p><p>It can have a glass bottom or something with massive lights so there can be all kinds of lovey dovey crap when Brenda Leigh sees it and is in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt 4: Tank top and drags her nails down her back slowly while she takes an earlobe into her teeth and breathes deeply directly into her ear.]</p><p>Prompt 5: Brenda Leigh winds up seeing how far she can push Sharon's boundaries. She scratches, bites gently, and spanks Sharon, leaving screaming red marks on her buttocks and the back of her thighs. Instead of encountering the prude that both women, if they were honest, was at the core of Sharon, she merely became more turned on. Lust gives into sheer, out-of-control, desperate need for more, to feel utterly consumed by this blonde she adores. Submission wasn't something she ever thought about, physical pain was never considered, but now she wanted to give both to Brenda Leigh.</p><p>They have earth shattering sex and basically pass out in a sweaty heap after both succumbing to multiple orgasms.<br/>
Sharon winds up catching a case an hour before their normal alarm is about to go off. She is almost bothered by how out of control she had felt the night before. She wasn't sure how to feel emotionally about how turned on she was by the whole thing. She winds up inviting Tomas over for a dip in the pool, just so she can mull it over with someone she knows she can trust.</p><p>Tomas, of course, teases her relentlessly while alternating with gleeful shock and awe. He ultimately tells her to enjoy herself - she hit the sexual jackpot with Brenda Leigh. At one point, Sharon walks away from the table and Tomas sees hints of red and purplish hand prints peeking out from underneath her swimsuit and he simply can't contain his excitement and jealousy.</p><p>At dinner, Sharon wants to talk about it without even knowing how. She sweetly explains how no partner has ever broached the subject, much less has anything of that magnitude happened.. so she had no idea she liked that type of thing. </p><p>She thanks Brenda for respecting her enough to give her a safe word and pushing. Sharon admits that she probably wouldn't have been able to ask her to continue had she stopped. </p><p>Bottom line: Sharon is a freak who likes pain, but she's never known it... and Brenda Leigh is naturally good at controlling physically.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>